


blackout

by castronomicaaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, he wants nothing more than to rest on the couch with Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blackout

“It’s bullshit.”

Ezra sighs for the third or fourth time in a row, nodding absentmindedly in Caleb’s direction. They’re both camped out in his apartment, watching their girlfriend’s carefully on the television monitor as they venture through an abandoned Radley—all thanks to A, of course.

Aria had been the first of the girls to protest allowing anyone to come with them, although Ezra tried as hard as he could to convince her otherwise. Hanna had thrown Caleb one look that was enough to deter him from objecting, and they eventually settled upon agreeing to record their movements while there for the sake of their boyfriends.

Toby had been here earlier, too. But, after a call-in from Tanner, he had to leave and take a shift at the Rosewood police department.

“We should be there right now,” he continues, voice hitching slightly due to his nerves. “I swear to god, if A hurts Hanna, if he hurts any of them…”

“They’ll be okay,” Ezra promises, more so for his own sake than the brunette sitting beside him. “This drink taste weird to you?” He asks after, burping slightly and pulling the bottle back to examine the labeled contents.

Caleb snorts, taking another sip. “It’s just tea. Remind me to thank Aria for it, by the way.”

They’d found it outside of Ezra’s door about an hour ago, marked with Aria’s handwriting as a thank you to the boys for letting them go off on their own. With nothing better to do, they’d popped open the lids and sat back to watch their girls on the live feed.

“I mean,” the older man continues, shrugging contentedly, “they’ve faced A before and won. We need to have faith that they’ll be fine right now. And if not, we go there and we find them.”

Caleb nods, meeting gazes with the man briefly as he does so. “You’re right,” he agrees. “To our girls.” Raising the bottle in his hand, both men clink the containers before continuing to drink.

“I thought Radley was creepy enough before,” Caleb points out afterwards, nodding in the direction of the TV. Spencer has her camera pointing forward and both men can see dust and dirt and cobwebs surrounding the girls, as well as a stack of dirty mattresses and falling pieces of the decaying ceiling.

Ezra shivers slightly, nodding. “I certainly wouldn’t want to be there,” he offers sincerely.

Caleb quirks an amused brow, turning to watch the man as he sinks lower into his seat, getting more comfortable. “Big bad teacher scared of a few stray cobwebs?”

Ezra groans, rolling his eyes. “I’m not scared. It’s just…it’s weird. I’m not wrong, am I? Why does Radley already look so…beaten down? It’s been closed for less than a year.”

Caleb takes a moment to think about it, his mind growing fuzzy for a second. He can feel a small headache as it starts to come in, but does his best to ignore it. “Everything A touches turns to shit?” He offers after, shrugging. This pulls a low laugh from the other man, who nods and agrees.

He takes another sip afterwards, the last of the bottle, and is surprised by the newfound bitterness which caresses his tongue as he swallows. Caleb’s face scrunches in disgust, coughing slightly and surprised by the taste. “Man, you’re right,” he admits after, tossing the bottle aside. “That crap does taste weird. Where’d Aria get it from, anyway?”

Ezra frowns, both eyes crinkling in thought. He does his best to ignore the slight tingling within his lower stomach, his body moving along the couch in hopes of finding some form of comfort from the strange intrusion of feelings. “Dunno,” he supplies with a shrug, looking the bottle over once more. Opening the lid, he peeks inside but doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. “I’ve never had it before.”

Caleb nods without really hearing, his hands moving of their own accord to cling to the hem of his shirt. They’ve begun to sweat slightly, his hands growing clammy, and he does his best to wipe them off indiscreetly. “Is it hot in here, or is it just me, man?” He wonders.

Thinking about it, Ezra realizes that it does feel a bit warmer than it had only minutes ago, getting up from the couch to open the curtains a bit and crack open the window. He sighs as the cool air hits his fingertips, taking a moment to breathe in and out deeply before returning to Caleb’s side.

As he walks past the younger man their knees hit briefly and Caleb finds himself surprised by just how much electricity runs through the spot where Ezra bumped him. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, he turns further away from the man.

Little does Caleb know, Ezra feels it for himself, too. The tingles that were once in his stomach begin to lower and lower, tickling his knee as well as jolting his cock to life. He coughs suddenly, embarrassed by these turn of events, and hopes that Caleb doesn’t notice his ever-growing erection.

He can’t find it within himself to figure out where these sudden feelings are arising from, creeping from within his very core and seemingly traveling through his veins, sending his body into overdrive.

Caleb watches Ezra adjusting on the couch again from beneath the corner of his eyes, unable to stop his eyes from wandering to the man’s knee and then quickly back up. He can feel his heartbeat as it begins to increase, pounding so hard it nearly echoes within his ears. It’s after he begins sweating more, his entire body moistening and temperature rising, that he truly begins to worry that something is horribly wrong with him.

“It’s just,” he mutters, shifting in attempts to get comfortable and pull his clinging shirt away from his sweaty frame, “so hot in here, isn’t it? Do you feel it?”

Ezra feels it, too, but is too busy watching a stray bead of sweat as it drops along Caleb’s pink lips to say so for himself. It’s almost as though he is stuck in a trance, forced to watch something he never thought he’d care about in a million years, his own body responding in earnest.

And it suddenly feels like his entire body is on fire; flames licking along the length of his arms and legs and fingers and toes. But it isn’t a bad feeling by any means. Ezra would be lying if he didn’t admit just how…good it feels.

“You okay?”

Caleb’s voice comes out hoarser than before, his eyes landing on the other man’s own. He can tell just by watching him that he is looking at his lips. Caleb doesn’t know whether to feel horrified or flattered.

Or maybe both.

“It is warm,” Ezra declares suddenly, fingertips shaking as he begins pulling at the buttons keeping his button-up on his frame. Caleb watches, unsure as to what he should do while the man takes his shirt off and tosses it aside, resting back against the couch afterwards and sighing deeply.

He knows he feels jealous by this move; jealous of the fact that Ezra is no longer concealed by his garment, no longer forced to feel the heat Caleb is still feeling. But he also begins feeling something else. Something that starts from within the very bottom of his stomach and makes its way both north and south until his entire frame feels ice cold and burning hot all at once. It’s as though he can’t breathe and can breathe all too well, pulling his senses in two very different directions.

Eventually he is forced to pull off his own shirt, tossing it aside and wiping a smattering of sweat from off of his forehead. “It’s still hot,” he tells Ezra, “but a little better.”

Ezra nods, his hands fiddling absentmindedly within his lap, halfheartedly still attempting to conceal his erection.  “The girls,” he attempts to distract the both of them by returning their attention to the task at hand. “They’re taking forever, it seems like.”

Caleb agrees, his eyes attempting and failing to focus on the screen before him. His headache is nearly gone, but the fuzziness has doubled and his hands just won’t stop shaking. Still, despite all of the movement from within, he can feel his body calming deeply. Really, he wants nothing more than to rest on the couch with Ezra. Chancing another look at the man, he finds himself grinning as he spots Ezra staring back, an orb of soft yellow light surrounding him, keeping Caleb at peace as he watches him.

“You’re so good, man,” he offers without really thinking about his words. Instead he reaches forward, patting Ezra on the shoulder. “You’re a good guy. I’m glad Aria has you.”

Ezra can’t keep himself from smiling genuinely in return, his shoulder burning as his knee had once been. “I feel the same way,” he tells him, “about you and Hanna. You’re a great guy, too.”

Caleb nods, his hand still on Ezra’s shoulder. Soon enough his fingertips begin to gently trace patterns along his shoulder blades, dancing without music as the older male closes both eyes and allows Caleb to touch him.

“Feels great,” he offers sincerely.

And when he opens both eyes back up to look at Caleb he is struck with a sudden, overwhelming urge to just _touch_ the boy and be as close to him as possible and to share his love with him in any way he can.

He doesn’t ask, just simply scoots closer to the younger boy and throws an arm around his shoulder, resting his head along his upper chest.

Caleb gasps lightly at the touch and just how electric it feels and how much better his body feels having Ezra resting beside him. He clings to the older man, pulling him in for a hug.

Both men fumble for a bit to find a better suited position and, in between arms and legs moving around here and there, both realize the hardness each are experiencing currently.

Ezra pauses, some of his senses pulling through despite the cloudiness of his mind. He knows that he’s not gay, that he’s never been interested in men before, and that he has a perfect relationship with Aria. But he also knows that he’s never experienced anything as calming, as beautiful and absorbing as Caleb resting beneath him, with wide eyes and parted lips, sweat still dripping down his bare chest in little patterns here and there.

“You’re so pretty,” he tells the younger boy, reaching out to stroke through his hair.

Caleb laughs slightly, having long since given in completely to the haze within his mind, before grabbing Ezra’s hips and grinding forward.

Their erections meet and Ezra sees stars, his vision blurring as thousands of tiny colorful orbs burst through the darkness. Caleb sees a field of daisies in his own mind, both he and Ezra laying in the middle of them, surrounded by the warmth of the sun and nothing more.

“Fuck,” the younger groans low, Ezra continuing to thrust and rut against him at a fast pace. He hasn’t felt this horny, this in need, since high school all those years ago. He’d probably be embarrassed about it if he wasn’t so turned on by Caleb squirming beneath him, clinging to his body and moaning here and there, whimpering slightly when Ezra hits just the right spot.

Eventually he leans down and kisses Caleb, pushing their lips together. Soon, tongues enter the mix and they are full-blown making out on the older man’s couch, their girlfriends long forgotten on the screen beside them.

The only thing they know in this moment is each other.

The halo of light surrounding Ezra brightens the more that Caleb thrusts against and touches him, coloring the edges of his body bright yellow until the younger of the two thinks his eyes may explode just from the intensity of the light itself, and the way in which it fuels the electricity already pulsing beneath his skin.

When Ezra makes to unbutton and unzip their jeans, Caleb doesn’t protest; only helps him by lifting his hips as he presses quick, messy kisses against the man’s neck. They leave their pants around their ankles, boxers resting even higher and around their thighs, and the moment their cocks are out and touching, both are nearly readying to burst.

A type of heat Caleb has never felt before envelops his senses as Ezra jerks off both his own cock and Caleb’s in the same hand, his palms slick with sweat and both of their pre-cum helping to aid the process.

“So good,” Ezra whispers, lips pressed into the crook of Caleb’s neck as he continues to stroke them off. Caleb nods against him, eyes fluttering shut and body tensing as he cums, the strongest orgasm he has ever had to date.

Ezra follows moments after, both of their cum mixing together on their stomach’s as he finishes with a deep, satisfied sigh.

Just as quickly as the high had come however, the heat falls and an icy, tired chill replaces it.

Not long after, both men fall asleep in each other’s arms on the couch, content and satisfied.

* * *

Ezra wakes with a start, startled by his phone going off somewhere to his left.

For a moment he is left confused, both by the fact that he is not in bed and the fact that a body rests beneath him, snoring softly. He can’t quite remember Aria coming over last night, but perhaps she had snuck in late?

Only after he glances down and spots Caleb’s soft, sleeping features, does his memory return. Ezra sighs slightly in both surprise and embarrassment, wishing for nothing more than his memory to be failing him, for last night to have been a lie.

Still, he knows the truth the moment he makes to move and can feel the sticky, crumbling remains of their semen stuck to his stomach.

Ezra groans, reaching forward to attempt and wake the sleeping boy.

It’s clear that Caleb remembers quicker than he had, for, the moment the younger man wakes, he pushes Ezra back hurriedly and stands, attempting to modestly put himself back into his boxers.

“What the fuck.”

Ezra nods, almost nauseous at the thought of having betrayed Aria’s trust in such a way.   

“What time is it?” Caleb wonders confusedly, looking around the room for his phone. Ezra grabs his own, the one that had been ringing only moments ago, and spots two missed calls from Aria.

“It’s nearly three,” he groans, running a hand through his hair. “We were supposed to meet the girl’s at Spencer’s about an hour ago.”

Caleb grimaces, finally spotting his shirt on the floor and quickly pulling it over his head. “We fell asleep,” he points out, almost stupidly. Really, he doesn’t have much else to say.

Ezra snorts, shaking his head. “Obviously it was more than that,” he admits.

The younger shakes his head furiously, sitting back down on the couch by Ezra frantically. “We weren’t ourselves, okay? Something weird happened. It was a…mistake.”

“You don’t have to convince me of that, Caleb,” Ezra defends, both hands up. “We need to figure out wha—”

A knock on Ezra’s door stops his train of thought. Both boys meet gazes for a moment, anxiously attempting to fix their appearances.

“It’s probably the girls,” Ezra points out before standing, making his way for the door.

But when he opens it, nobody is there. There is, however, a small note taped to the door. His brows knitting together in confusion, Ezra grabs it and brings it back inside.

**_Guess I got more than I bargained for. You two did, too. I ecs-ta-see what you did last night. XOXO –A_ **

Caleb nearly chokes on his own saliva after he reads the note for himself, Ezra already sitting beside him with his head in his hands.

“That bitch drugged us?” He asks, outraged as he crumples the note and tosses it aside.

“The tea,” Ezra points out after, shaking his head. “Guess it wasn’t from Aria after all.”

Caleb frowns. “Really? Thanks, detective.” At the look Ezra gives him in response, he sighs. “Sorry man, I’m just a little on edge right now.”

“I am too,” Ezra agrees. “But we don’t have time for that. Right now we need to get to Spencer’s and find out what happened tonight.”

Caleb nods before standing, grabbing his coat off of the floor beside the couch and putting it on. “About tonight…”

“It never happened,” Ezra counters, meeting his gaze sternly.

Caleb shrugs. “Until A finds a way to use it against us,” he points out. The older man groans deeply, pinching his brow.

“We’ll deal with it when and if it happens, now come on.”

The younger shrugs dejectedly, buttoning his jacket before following Ezra out the door of his apartment.

Less ‘if’ and more ‘when’ Caleb thinks to himself, but doesn’t dare say another word, following Ezra soundlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime's the use of ecstasy can make people overly touchy and sexual, which is what I was going for here. Really, it was just a silly excuse to get Caleb and Ezra to hook-up. Hopefully you like it!


End file.
